Counting the Weeks
by Bellaralo
Summary: Draco/Hermione Survival Fiction set in a Zombie Apocalypse AU. Broken down into "weeks" as chapters. Chapters will get longer as the infection spreads and more character interaction happens. This is a Romance/Gore fiction.
1. Week 1 - The First Infected

Counting the weeks

Update: I decided to return to this fan fiction, which I forgot I even started. I will be making each Week a chapter, and I have updated the first two "weeks" that was written to be in more detail before I write anymore.

Week - 1: The First Infected

It was recorded that a tourist, who was taking photographs of a shipwreck off the coast of North Carolina, was bit by a small shark. Once admitted at the local hospital the diver was stitched up, given medications for infection, and sent back to their happy vacation exploring the Graveyard of the Atlantic, which they did. This same diver two days later caught a flight from Norfolk, Virginia back to Aberdeen, England. Security camera's only footage of this person was at a bar getting a drink, and their drunken walk to catch a cab. The video showed this person stopping multiple times to collect themselves before moving on.

The cab was found in wooded area off a not so busy highway the next day. It was about 20 miles from the airport, and you could see the tire tracks in a quick left to right pattern before the tracks lead into the woods. The lower extremities of the cab driver were found about a hundred feet from the cab; small puddles of blood left a trail for responding officers to follow. They however, never found the drivers whole body; it was as if it just crawled away from its own murder scene, slightly pulled grass was found leading into the woods. Under the assumption that perhaps the cab driver was gravely injured and in the woods, or even dead based on the scene in-front of them, the small group of officers headed into the woods with hopes of finding the truth.

On the ground lay the divers camera equipment, smashed, as if it was used as a weapon. In the distance a struggle could be heard, several shots, some smothered screams and then eventual silence for which no one was aware of.


	2. Week 2 - The Unknown Outbreak

AN: Slightly re-written to add some depth to the start of the story, and of course more of a feel of impending doom!

* * *

**Week – 2: The Unknown Outbreak **

Hermione was a person who looked to books for everything that she needed to know, however when it was reported in the Daily Prophet that there was a possible outbreak of a human rabies, she found her books about magic completely useless. The daily prophet provided very little information about the outbreak, other than it was currently being contained by muggle authorities, but everyone should take great caution while traveling amongst the muggle population, personal shielding charms were recommended. Personal shielding charms were best used if you got caught in the rain or it was windy and wanted to keep your hair in place, but to prevent the passing of a virus was highly unlikely.

Hermione knew very little about muggle science, and this lack of knowledge made her very uncomfortable. When she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, she left behind all types of muggle studies, such as biological sciences, much to her parent's disappointment. Hermione secretly believed they intended for her to also go into the family dental practice, something that would have been possible, if she had never developed magical abilities.

Disgruntled Hermione threw the Daily Prophet on her bed and gave it one last glance, no other than Gilderoy Lockhart was smiling up at her with a mouth of pearly white perfection. He was proudly holding his book "Magical Prevention of Muggle Ailments" and under the picture the text read as follows:

_Gilderoy Lockhart, his gorgeous picture above, has released a new book titled "__**Magical Prevention of Muggle Ailments"**__. It is a recommended read if you desire the knowledge of how to magically protect yourself against the spreading of ailments, such as the common cold._

Hermione ran her hands threw her long, thick bushy hair, and let out a frustrated moan. Remembering the prophet's owl perched at her window she quickly reached into her night stand for its payment. With goodbye nip of her finger, the little brown owl was out her window. She watched as it faded into the distance, noticing how wonderful the sun looked rising from behind the trees. Feeling a tingling pain she looked down at the little blood droplet forming from the bit on her finger, wondering how something so tiny, so small she could not see, could be so much trouble. The Prophet had said the human rabies was being contained, but 'honestly' she thought, 'when has the Daily Prophet ever reported the truth'.

* * *

**AN:** Please read/review, and any criticism is welcome. Check back, I update old chapters with minor details or errors since this is an uncompleted work.


	3. Week 3 - Day 1: Contact

**Week 3 – Contact**

_Week 3, Day 1, Hermiones POV_

Hermione was stirred awake by a profound drawn out growl, which was coming from her large part kneazle ginger cat, Crookshanks. Opening her eyes briefly she saw Crookshanks perched at the window, she moaned out loud as she started to rub the sleepy from her eyes, her annoyance with the early wake-up call was apparent on her face. Like light spilling from a flashlight into darkness you could see the light coming into the room threw the opening in the dark blue curtains. She could see small little bits of fur rustled into the air, and she made a mental note to brush him later since the summer heat was making him shed.

Crookshanks had pushed the bedroom curtain aside, and both of his paws were pressed against the window pane for support, as he stood on thick back legs, supported by unusually large paws. His tail was waving back in fourth, the movements sharp and predatorily. This was not unusual behavior for Crookshanks; she often caught him staring out the window during the day, watching the birds fly to and from the ground. However, it was not common for him to be so wild about it like he was right now.

After the night Hermione had she got out of the bed slowly, her movements forced and not natural. She spent most of the night out with her best friends Harry and Ginny hitting the night life, and the after effects of such a night was really taking a toll on her body. She had no idea why she even bothered to go out, especially with the muggle news warning that people should avoid going out unless it was necessary. However the wizarding world seemed to not take the muggle advices seriously, and even though there were some hints in the Daily Prophet about being careful, there was nothing new. Most figured that whatever had happened was contained, or it was another pandemic scare like so many before.

Trying her best to avoid what light was in the bedroom already she walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and just stared into the darkness for a moment. She was starting to remember her night out now; she could remember the feel of a cold glass drink in her hands, the condensation running down her palms and eventually off her arm. She also started to remember many more of those drinks throughout the night because she just sat there waiting, for someone, anyone, to ask her to dance. Her best friends did try their best to keep her spirits up, and she did have a great time atleast until she ran into _him_, quite literally too.

* * *

"_I am going to get another one of… these!" Hermione yelled loudly so that Ginny and Harry could hear. She held up the empty glass, umbrella turned over in the bottom, and not a drop left to be seen. Ginny looked at the empty glass and fell into a fit of child-like giggles; they had both been drinking quite a bit. Harry just looked uncomfortable, it was not like he was their keeper or anything, he just was quieter when he was drinking. _

_Stumbling through the crowd she finally got to the bar, and instead of asking for another drink, like you would at a muggle bar, she merely showed the bartender her cup, he casted some quick spells, and behind him you could already see another one of the fruity drink being prepared. She grinned, still amazed at the limitations magic pushed. You could see dozens of drinks being made, each then floating to the wizard or witch that ordered it, and when they touched the glass, a green glow emitted to let that person know that drink had been added to their tab for the night. This was such a good system because it made it impossible for a person to walk out on their tab without the workers to knowing, as well as everyone else in the club._

_The drink was finally complete and it floated over right into her open hand. She closed her eyes, turning away from the bar, and took a quick sip. She savored the taste of strawberries and some liquor; she moaned a little, not a sexy moan but one of just pure pleasure of having more. When she opened her eyes she was staring right into the eyes of no other, Draco Malfoy. He looked as shocked as she did. Stumped for a second, and briefly coming to her senses she started to brush past him just when he started to say "Grang…" she sighed loudly, looked at him with disgust and said "I'm drunk, I'm having fun with friends…" emphasis on friends, and as she walked passed him she added "Leave me alone, not worth the time."_

_A cold hand grabbed her arm roughly but she pulled from his touch….._

* * *

Hermione was shocked from reliving that memory when she heard a loud gunshot. It was so loud it had to have come from one of the located apartments nearby. Rushing out of the bathroom, she ran to the nightstand and grabbed her wand. She held it tight as she nearly shoved Crooshanks off his perch, and looked out the window. What she was seeing outside was something she knew she could never forget.


End file.
